orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Krill
The Krill are an aggressive, reptilian species from an unnamed home world located in the same quadrant of the galaxy as the Planetary Union. They are known for their total disregard of all life which is not Krill. Because Krill territory abuts Union space, they are primary antagonists of the Union in the early 25th century. Krill society is dominated by the worship of an omnipotent creator god named Avis ''who commands the destruction of all non-Krill. Krill view other species as soulless, and unworthy of life. Thus, the Krill are in a persistent state of conflict with other species. Biology Krill are a bipedal reptilian humanoid species. They have tough, scaly skin, with three bony ridges running along their skulls. Their height and strength is roughly the same as Humans. Two bone protrusions from the base of their chins are called "chin horns." There are at least two Krill phenotypes. The first, seen only in the episode ''Old Wounds, has pale white skin with entirely black eyes. The second has blue-grey skin with black irises and white scleras. The Krill home world is covered in a shroud of darkness, and the Krill are vulnerable to even mild exposure to the ultraviolet radiation in lights and sunlight. Religion Theology Religion revolves around the worship of a male supreme deity named Avis, whose stories and philosophy are recorded in the Anhkana, the Krill sacred text. Through the Ankhana, Avis instructs that all other life is soulless, and thus unworthy of existence. Even complex species are regarded as non-sentient, their actions compared by the Krill to the generated responses of an advanced computer. For reasons unknown, Avis commands the destruction of all other life. Chapel Krill gather for services, religious ritual, inside rooms or buildings known as chapels. Chapels may be found throughout the Krill home world and in their destroyers. Services are lead by a Priest or High Priest. A basic chapel consists of a single room with an altar at its center-front; a copy of the Anhkana rests on the top of the altar. Two rows of pews flank the sides of the room, separated by a single center aisle. Services At the start of services, the Priest opens services by twice ringing a ceremonial bell and greeting the congregation: "A blessed evening. Temeen Everdeen."The meaning of this phrase is unknown. The congregants replying, "Temeen Everdeen." After the salutation, a blood sacrifice is presented for the glory of Avis. The Priest utters, "Let us now cleanse," and the sacrifice is presented. For example, in the episode ''Krill'', the severed head of a Human from the Union colony planet Chara 3 is placed upon the altar. The Priest produces a ritual dagger and explains the reason for the sacrifice's death. Finally, the Priest destroys the sacrifice. The Priest says, "Hail, Avis! Hail, victory! Temeen everdeen!," and plunges the dagger into the sacrifice. The Priest proceeds to mash the sacrifice with the dagger while the congregation chants 'temeen everdeen.' Military .]] The Krill operate battle cruisers called destroyers for military operations. Destroyers are led by a Captain, in charge of all operations aboard the ship. A captain is assisted by a High Priest who oversees religious affairs. Some destroyers may self-cloak. There are at least two tiers of Krill military rank: the Captain in command of a destroyer and the soldiers who comprise the bulk of the Krill force. Soldiers are highly-trained people trained for hand-to-hand and weapon-based combat. Soldiers are in charge of minor operations, enforcing the commands of leaders aboard destroyers, or leading ground teams on military strikes. Conflict with the Planetary Union The Krill are adversaries of the Planetary Union, though the Union has been careful to avoid an official declaration of war. Krill are responsible for a number of military strikes and raids on Union territory, and take a keen interest in Union technologies. Some time in 2418, the Krill seed a spy in the Epsilon Science Station of Epsilon 2 in the person of a lab technician, Derek Ashton. Station physicists working on quantum field technologies develop a quantum accelerator, a device capable of rapidly aging anything within a "quantum bubble." In September, 2419, Ashton calls for the Krill, who bring a cloaked Krill destroyer to the planet and raid the Station. Though the destroyer does capture the device, the Union vessel [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] manages to destroy the ship. Later that year, the Yakar conquers the Union colony of Chara 3 and kills its settlers. A different, unnamed destroyer attacks the [[USS Druyan|USS Druyan]], but is defeated by the intervening Orville. The Kakov ''attempts to raid the colony planet Kastra 4 but is destroyed by the Orville. Dozens of Union settlers are confirmed killed. A shuttle recovered from the Kakov is used by Union agents Captain Ed Mercer and Helmsman Gordon Malloy to infiltrate the Yakar. The Yakar's current mission is to test a new prototype bomb on the colony planet of Rana 3. Mercer and Malloy manage to manipulate the computers of the ship to emit very strong blasts of light, killing all inhabitants on board save Mercer, Malloy, a handful of schoolchildren and their teacher Teleya. The Yakar's is captured and currently under Union possession. The children are returned to their home world; Teleya is assumed to be in Union custody. History Old Wounds In September 2419, a Krill destroyer attempted to seize quantum field technology developed by the science station on Epsilon II. Their efforts were thwarted when the Planetary Union vessel triggered the device aboard the destroyer, causing it to break apart and explode. One survivor, who had boarded a shuttle to the ''Orville, remained in custody while his ship was lost. Command Performance The captain of a decoy concocted by the Calivon claimed that their vessel had been raided by a Krill destroyer as part of their ruse to lure the Orville. Krill were in fact among the captive specimens kept by the Calivon in their zoo. If the Stars Should Appear A Krill destroyer attacked the colony transport , forcing the Orville to leave its watch at the Dorahl Bioship to intercept them. Thanks to daring manoeuvres executed by John LaMarr, the Krill ship was destroyed with only minor casualties inflicted on the Druyan. Krill The Krill seized the colony on Chara 3, where they captured at least one human to serve as a ritual sacrifice. Soon after, the Orville received a distress call from the new colony on Kastra 4, which was being bombarded from orbit by a Krill battlecruiser called Kakov, the third Krill attack in a month. Initially attempting to engage the Kakov directly, the crew determined that the Orville was no match for the Krill warship. The Orville then skimmed the planet's atmosphere in order to use the contrail to obscure Krill sensors, before heading straight away from the planet and launching the ship's entire complement of torpedoes at the pursuing Kakov, whose sensors were still being obscured and deflectors weakened by the atmosphere. The Kakov was obliterated by the barrage, although one of the ship's shuttles survived intact. (TO episode: "Krill") Admiral Ozawa ordered Captain Mercer and Lieutenant Malloy to use the Krill shuttle to infiltrate another Krill vessel and obtain a copy of the Krill holy text Anhkana. Thanks to Kaylonian holographic technology, Mercer and Malloy managed to rendezvous with a Krill destroyer called Yakar, while disguised as Krill crewmembers "Chris" and "Devin". Their mission plans changed upon discovery that the Yakar was heading to the farming colony on Rana 3 in order to test their prototype neutron field generator on it. Mercer and Malloy realized that the Krill were sensitive to ultraviolet radiation and managed to overload the ship's lights to produce level lethal to the Krill, wiping out the entire crew, save for a teacher named Teleya and her students. Mercer and Malloy then piloted the destroyer to rendezvous with the Orville in order to hand it over to the fleet for study. New Dimensions In mid-2420, a Horbalak smuggler named Blabrbra manages to steal 20 crates of plasma rifles from the Krill. Appearances *''Episode 1: Old Wounds'' *''Episode 2: Command Performance'' *''Episode 4: If the Stars Should Appear'' *''Episode 5: Pria *Episode 6: Krill'' *''Episode 11: New Dimensions'' References Category:Species Category:Krill